


Visiting the vet

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Self-explanatory.Beam





	Visiting the vet

“He’s _your_ cat, _your_ responsibility,” Brian grumbles at Justin, and I give him a hurt look. After everything I’ve done for him... saving Justin’s life, keeping all his secrets... this is the thanks I get? 

He glances at me in the rear view mirror with that almost apologetic scowl I know so well, but I can’t give a fuck. Traitor. Not to mention the ‘ _your_ cat.’ He knows very well I’m _nobody’s_ cat. He’s _my_ human – for the moment, at least. If he continues like this, I'll have to take his status under serious consideration.

“Oh, _that’s_ convenient,” Justin answers irritably. “When he's all _sweet_ and _cute_ and _adorable_ , you’re more than willing to have him around. In fact, I’ll go so far as to say you _love_ having him around. But the moment something unpleasant comes up, you just pass him off to me!”

Now wait a minute! This is going too fucking far! Now even Justin is turning on me? _Sweet_ and _cute_ and _adorable_? Are you fucking kidding me? Not to mention talking about me as if, one, I’m not here, and two, I am just an object. He, of all humans, should know much better! 

None of us enjoys me going to the vet, but it is completely unnecessary to get all catty about it. After all, I’m the one who is about to be humiliated and degraded. _They_ may love taking it up the ass, but I do _not_ appreciate being pinned to a cold steel table with a thermometer shoved up there while rough hands probe inside my mouth! I more than deserve a little sympathy and support, but instead I’m being tossed to and fro between them, suddenly unwanted by either.

I yell my disappointment in who I thought were my loyal subjects, and Justin quickly turns around in the passenger seat. “Sorry, Beam, it’s just…” He sighs and tangles his fingers in his hair. “I don’t like this anymore than you do.” 

His last sentence is directed at Brian, and I follow his stare. I can’t see much of my _faithful_ servant's face, apart from his jaw muscles clenching as he stubbornly stares straight ahead. 

Good. Let him fucking suffer. I think I may even get the doc to look all serious and grave before telling them there’s nothing wrong with me. Make them sweat for a moment. 

And then Brian had better buy me something fucking fabulous to make up for ripping my heart out. Show me a little appreciation.

“Brian,” Justin says soothingly, switching tactics as he puts his hand on Brian’s leg. “It’s just a check-up. He’ll be fine.”

Brian doesn’t reply, but I see his knuckles turn white as he grabs Justin’s hand, hard.

I hunker down, meeting his eyes again in the rear view mirror.

_There’s_ my Brian. 


End file.
